Cazadores de Destinos Cruzados
by El Ultimo Rey Dragon
Summary: En la dimencion de PKM se ha dado la busqueda del elegido y de una guerra que sera dificil evitar, los cazadores de reunen ¿quien encontrara su destino?. Xover


**

* * *

**

Cazadores de Destinos Cruzados

Por: El Ultimo Rey Dragón

* * *

_-Tu no puedes dejar este mundo, tu eres el elegido, tu eres aquel que representa el poder de dios y también aquel que caza el poder de dios, tu salvaste a mis amigas, salvaste a mi mundo, no puedo dejar irte, quédate aquí, no vagues mas, quédate aquí elegido. Dime ¿Qué es lo que buscas? El pasado es un sueño y el mañana un visión... Por favor no te vayas... Vamos pequeño Umbreon dile a tu amo que se quede aquí, en este vasto y hermoso lugar, lleno de buenas personas que deje atrás el dolor que la guerra de su mundo le trajo... Dile mi pequeño amigo que yo comprendo su dolor, que comprendo lo que es ser presa del destino, cruel juez que encierra las almas humanas en un mundo en el cual todo ya esta definido por la pluma divina, sé que en su mundo dejo tristeza, desanimo, soledad. Dile pequeño que ese ciclo término y que aquí puede iniciar desde cero... Por favor elegido no te vallas, quédate aquí a mi lado... ¡No!¡No digas que es parte del destino nuestra despedida!¡No puedes encontrar en otros mundos a las dos personas que murieron en el tuyo!...¡Elegido!...¡Umbreon no abras la puerta hacia otra dimensión!¡No te vayas!...¡Elegido no me dejes!..._

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 1: Fénix

* * *

_**"Para el hombre, el Fénix ha sido un símbolo del renacimiento físico y espiritual, del poder del fuego, de la purificación, el principio femenino chino o yin y la inmortalidad."  
**_

_**Jorge Luis Borges.**_

La noche cruza ya en el cielo, las estrellas con su chispeaste y reluciente brillo hace ya la competencia con la luna, quien enorme, majestuosa y blanca intimida el pálido resplandor de sus hermanas pequeñas. La gran musa del cielo con su luz recelosamente cuida la pequeña cuidad bajo ella. El brillo de ninfa del cielo se ve interrumpido por algo sobre vuela en la pequeña cuidad, si somos prudentes, podemos ver que aquel brillo extraño es rojo, pareciera un pequeño sol que invade el espacio de la fría luna, acerquémonos mas, son alas lo que vemos dos enormes y grandes alas que despide un vasto plumaje de fuego, un pico alargado y unos ojos azules y agudos quienes arrogantes observa la creación del hombre.

He aquí al ave del Sol quien sobre vuela la cuidad Celeste (donde vive misty), batiendo sus alas retando a luna a desaparecer en un segundo amanecer, su agudos ojos fija su vista en uno de los edificios mas altos, agitando una vez mas su plumaje de llamas planea hacia el edifico, en cima de este, entre las sombras apareció, como si de un fantasma se tratara, una alta figura, se encontraba cubierto de pies a cabeza por una larga túnica de color rojo oscuro. Dicha aparición levanto su rostro hacia el cielo, observo a la majestuosa ave para después levantar delicadamente su mano al infinito, el hijo del sol al ver a su dueño llamarle baja en pica posándose delicadamente en su brazo.

-Moltres- dice la figura que al juzgar por su voz se trataba de un mujer con vigor y en plena juventud- Querida ave de fuego que me fuiste entregada por la poderosa bruja que es capaz de viajar a través de las dimensiones para acompañarme en la misión de encontrar al elegido, a aquel joven que salvo de las garras de la destrucción al mundo de la princesa pilar que tiene por destino jamás amar por el bien de su mundo. Yo soy la dueña del fuego en aquel mundo, he así que pido noblemente a ti, que me brindes tu poder para llevar acabo mi cometido en este mundo donde tu y tus compatriotas habitan... En este mundo en el cual el elegido se haya, en el cual supone encontrar a aquellas valiosas personas la cuales perdió en su mundo por una cruel batalla que decidiera el destino de los siete de la tierra y los siete del cielo. He aquí mi querido Moltres mi búsqueda, mi razón para estar en tu magnifico mundo...

La legendaria ave agito sus plumas con tremenda fuerza, la luz que expandía sus alas ilumino las alturas fingiendo un segundo amanecer tal acto demostraba la determinación y la decisión de acompañarle hasta el final y pronto regreso a su dominio: el cielo. La figura observo a su guía surcar el manto nocturno, las estrellas y la luna era opacadas por la luz del ave quien redoblo su vuelo sobre en la comunidad. Ya confirmada la posición del dueño del fuego en aquel mundo, la figura se acerco lentamente al borde del edificio, hecho un vistazo a la cuidad durmiente, ajena a la divina presencia del ave de fuego, camino un poco mas y cayo hacia el vació pero su increíble agilidad le permitió evadir la fatal caída...

Este suceso descrito hace alguno momentos fue insospechado por algunos de los habitantes de Ciudad Celeste hasta la mañana siguiente, en que el noticiero matutino afirmo que un Moltres surco los cielos en la noche gracias un video amateur proporcionado por un joven chico llamado **Kyo Souma**, quien estaba intentado tomar ovnis junto a su primo y su mejor amiga, la aparición de esta legendaria criatura era un augurio de prosperidad para toda la cuidad que debía estar expectantes a que el ave de fuego retomara su vuelo en la noche siguiente, los habitantes durante las siguientes noches se mantuvieron expectantes ante el próximo vuelo de la inmortal ave pero nadie la vio. Desde la noticia de esta ave, una de las miembros mas respetada y querida por la cuidad, la joven líder del gimnasio: Misty comenzó tener extraños sueños, era la tercera vez en la semana en que la pelirroja se levantaba en la madrugada desde la aparición de aquella ave legendaria, aquel sueño la asechaba en sus horas de letargo y no lo comprendía. Y esta noche no era la excepción, ya casi mecánicamente camino hasta la cocina con el fin de hacerse un té y por fin mitigar aquel sueño, para su suerte como siempre era acompañada por su fiel Azurill quien chispeante, risueño y azulado seguía a su entrenadora.

-Esta noche volví a tener ese sueño Azurill- dijo la entrenadora mientras le daba al pequeño azulado un pequeño entremés nocturno para después hacerse un té- mis hermanas dice que algunos sueños puede hablarnos sobre el futuro, aquellos sueños que nos hablan sobre el futuro son conocidos como visiones o premoniciones... Nunca he tomado muy en serio un sueño, pero el que he tenido lo he sentido muy real; en ese sueño observo a dos enormes Rayquaza, el primero blanco y brillante quien domina el cielo, el segundo negro y sombrío quien esta en la tierra, cuando ambos se encuentran se lanza una batalla que hace temblar la tierra y el cielo se oscurece... No me mires así pequeño ni yo misma comprendo su significado... Lejos de la batalla de aquellos titanes se encuentra un joven vestido de negro quien tiene rasgos hermoso, su postura es firme ante los dragones, mantiene cerrados los puños, quizás siente impotencia ante aquella batalla una lagrima cae de sus ojos, a su lado hay otra figura quien también observa a los titanes, es pequeña y amarilla parece un Umbreon... Siempre que observo a ese pequeño despierto... ¿Un sueño que significado puede tener Azulrill?...

Suspiro la líder del gimnasio cuando un sonido de pasos sonoros y fuertes trajeron su atención, los oídos del pequeño Azurrill inmediatamente vibraron y de salto en salto se dirigió hacia el domo central del gimnasio. Su dueña preocupada por el pequeño, el cual no se detuvo ante ninguna advertencia obligo a su dueña a seguirle, abrió la puerta del arena principal del duelo la cual era usa principalmente para determinar quien podría ser merecedor de un tan valiosa medalla Celeste. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver medio a un figura extraña, vestida por una larga y fina túnica roja, la cual ocupaba el rostro del extraño.

-¿Usted es el líder de este gimnasio?-pregunto la figura encapuchada con voz femenina sin ni siquiera voltear a verle.

-¿Cómo entro aquí?-pregunto la pelirroja un poco irritada mientras en sus piernas sentía a su pequeño Azurril.

-No ha contestado mi pregunta- dijo la figura.

-Lo soy, soy una de las lideres de este Gimnasio- dijo tajantemente- ahora contésteme quien quiera que seas... ¿Como entraste aquí?

-Eso no importa solo dígame si en este lugar un joven maestro se llevo el colmillo del dragón...- la figura dio media vuelta, dejando caer un pequeño cofre vació- Ese es un tesoro de la nación de Kanto el cual debe ser entregado al maestro dragón Rokku en la isla de la media luna, es cierto entonces que el colmillo esta en mano de un joven de pueblo paleta quien lo llevara... Si el lo tiene eso quiere decir que "El" ira tras el muchacho.

Misty se quedo un poco impactada al ver la caja, a su mente llego un vago recuerdo: "No se preocupe señor Mago, sé que tengo la fortaleza para lograr esta misión ¿verdad Pikachu? Si, este tesoro de la nación Kanto llegara hasta Hoenn sano y salvo... Si comprendo mi misión, este colmillo llegara con el gran Rokku, no, no creo que nos enfrentemos a muchos peligros con solo llevar esto... ¿Verdad que no Misty?" La figura caminaba a un lado de la impactada entrenadora acuática sin darle ninguna importancia, hasta que un potente chorro de agua arremetió, la figura roja apenas esquivo el ataque y fijo sus ojos en la mirada indomable de la joven entrenadora quien estaba decidida a no dejarle ir.

-No deseo enfrentarme a usted...

-No puedo dejarte ir, necesito y mi querido Gyarados esta dispuesto a conseguirlas... No sé que pretendes ni el motivo por el cual estas buscando el colmillo del dragón pero no permitiré que llegues a el...

-Así que lo conoces... Si tu deseo es enfrentarme mi, no negare esta batalla...

El suelo bajo el domo comenzó a temblar, el domo ilumino por una luz muy fuerte que casi dejo ciega al pobre pelirroja, lo vidrios de domo se quebraron, la pared comenzó cuartase hasta agrietarse y derrumbarse, el mas abrazante y fuerte calor invadió el espacio cuando ante los ojos atónitos de Misty quien observo entre fascinada y temerosa a la leyenda del fuego de Kanto, el ave que renace en el fuego...

-¡Moltres!- pronuncio la pelirroja atónita al ver como aquella ave se posaba en el brazo de figura roja.

-He aquí a mi guardián joven líder, desea aun luchar...

-Por lo menos...- dijo la lider apretando los puños y sintiendo el temblor del pequeño Azurril en sus piernas- Debo detenerte aquí... A cualquier costo... No puedo permitir que te acerque a el... ¡Gyarados Hidrobomba!

El poderoso ser el mar arrojo su mas potente llamarada hídrica la cual se convirtió en vapor sin ni siquiera haber tocado la primera pluma de la legendaria ave ni a su dueño, El vapor blanco invadió el derruido gimnasio, tanto Misty como su increíble Gyarados se encontraban desconcertados por el vapor hasta que este fue cortados en dos por las rápidas alas del ave de fuego quien se lanzo hacia ellos a una velocidad formidable. El gran Gyarados absorbió todo el golpe con el fin de proteger a su ama dejándolo como consecuencia increíblemente quemado e inconciente, la joven entrenadora se coloco frente a su amigo caído con el fin de protegerlo al tiempo que el pequeño Azurril lanzaba pequeño chorros de agua para rehabilitar a Gyarados.

El Moltres se volvió a posar en el brazo de figura encapuchada, y a aleto sus alas con vigor y fuerza, tanta que la capucha de su dueño callo dejando al descubierto su identidad, su larga cabellera roja amarrada en una cola de caballo, sus finos ojos rojos quienes observaban el resultado de la batalla frío y serio.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Misty.

-Soy Hikaru, Shidou Hikaru...

**Continuara...  
**

Proximanente les traeré el 2 capitulo, nos vemos ala proxima y espero traeres el siguiente capitulo de este apocaliptica historia, bye .


End file.
